


if i just lay here

by bluetint



Series: so put another dime in the jukebox baby [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: to quote inna, "jaeb's chest is a literal bed"





	if i just lay here

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: jaeb's chest
> 
> jaeb is like a grumpy cat and jackson is a clingy hooman that he has so graciously accepted into his personal space

It’s somewhere in the middle of the night and Jaebum’s just about to nod off when the door opens and and someone slides into his bed.

Jaebum groans, with all feeling one can muster when they’re crabby tired and just want to sleep, but Jackson is like a dog on a mission and he’s not going to let one measly groan get in the way of him and his beauty sleep. Which happens to take place on Jaebum’s generously broad chest, that was given to him for the sole purpose of serving as Jackson Wang’s pillow.

Jaebum loves Jackson, he does, and wants nothing more for him to get all the sleep in the world (the man is mostly found running on fumes) but he wished it didn’t have to be this way.

Jackson is deaf, or immune, to all of Jaebum’s complaints and griping. He’s securely wrapped himself around Jaebum like a cuddly snake, head on his chest, cheek smushed against the tiny cat face printed on his top. Gradually, Jackson’s form goes limp, breath evening out, mouth and arms going loose as he slips into slumber. One of Jaebum’s hand come to rest on the back of his neck, fingers playing absently with the lock of the fine chain resting on his nape.

The AC will turn off at some point in the night (Jinyoung is anal about unit consumption) and they will both wake up covered in sweat. Jaebum will bitch about Jackson’s drool on his chest and Jackson will complain about the stink and they’ll both bicker until Jinyoung comes in and drags them both out of bed. 

Only for them to do it all over again. 

But honestly, as Jackson snuffles and rubs his nose against the steady beat of his heart, Jaebum really doesn’t mind.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides)


End file.
